


10 years

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating Partner, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School Reunion, Love Triangle, M/M, barchie, sweet romamce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: It's time for the gangs 10 years high school reunion. Alot has happened in the past 10 years. People have drifted apart and some have drifted closer together. But sometimes a reunion is all you need to bring people back together and perhaps change everything. After all life doesn't always pan out like you thought it would when you were in high school.Full of unexpected ships, plots and possibilities... I love positive vibe comments, so if you read and enjoy what you read.





	10 years

In Pensacola, Florida

Betty decided to grab one last bobby pin just in case, and threw it into her cosmetics bag. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

"Drake are you sure you don't want to go?" she asked the man lying in the neatly made bed watching tv

The tall and lean dark haired blue-eyed man slid off the bed and walked toward her "Sweetie, we already had this discussion. You're the one who graduated from Riverdale. Aside from you growing up there I have zero ties there." He leaned forward and kissed her lips "Besides, I have a lot of business work that needs to be done. You go and have fun catching up with old friends"

Betty shot him a smile

In Riverdale

Archie rolled over in his bed and groaned, his 10-year reunion was this weekend and what did he have to show for it?  
Nothing, sure he was doing a fantastic job helping run his father's construction business. But what else was there. Here he was unmarried, single and living in a one bedroom apartment alone. He hadn't even slept with a girl since he didn't know when. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girl. He had aged exceptionally well, he still had all his fiery red hair and was just as fit as ever. It's just that at 28 he was tired of the same old occasional hook up or relationship that wasn't going anywhere.

Elsewhere in Riverdale

Betty walked through the terminal of the small Riverdale airport holding her purse and carry-on bag close to her side. 

"Aunt Betty!!!" She heard an excited voice shout

She turned to see her 12-year-old niece running toward her, her red hair flowing

Betty smiled and dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the young girl "Hey girl!"

Soon the red heads blonde twin brother joined them. Betty outstretched an arm bringing the boy into a group hug before standing back up

"Look at you two, you've grown so much!" she said ruffling their hair before smiling and walking further toward her sister

"Polly!" Betty smiled hugging her sister

"Hey, Drake didn't come?" Polly asked looking around

Betty shook her head "No you know he's a business man so always working. Besides he probably wouldn't have had fun anyways" she shrugged

Polly nodded

"You sure Reggie doesn't mind me bunking at you guys place?" Betty asked

Polly shook her head "Of course not, in fact he's thrilled. Since he's head of the reunion committee he's having a little pre-reunion dinner tonight at Pop's. Anyone who can make it is invited" she said as they began to walk to luggage claim

"Are you going to dad's dinner Aunt Betty?" her nephew asked looking up at her as he walked beside her

Betty laughed and ruffled his hair "Of course sweetie, I haven't had a Pop's milkshake in years"

"You haven't been to Riverdale in years" her niece piped up

Polly looked at Betty and shrugged, she wasn't wrong

After a moment of awkward silence Betty smiled "Well I'm here now, so I guess that just means we will have to make the most of my week here!" she encouraged as she grabbed her bag of the belt

In Miami Florida

"Mommy, I don't want to wear this shirt!" the 5-year-old dark haired blue eyed boy pouted lifting the shirt up off the suitcase his mother was packing for him

"Oh, Sawyer it looks so nice on you though" his mother whose hair color matched his said with a smile

Sawyer crossed his arms "But it feels all stiff" he grumbled

"But you are mommy's handsome little stud muffin and I want all my old friends to see how handsome you are"

The boy returned her compliment with a dimple filled smile

There was a knock then the door opened "Ms. Lodge the cab is here to take you to the airport" the elderly butler informed

Veronica smiled "Thank you Mr.Busby, Sawyer grab your carry-on bag and follow mommy" she said zipping up his bag as Mr. Busby came in to assist her

Also in Riverdale

Jughead slid off his jacket and set it on the coat hanger as he made his way into the trailer. He went to his laptop and turned it on then went to the kitchen to heat himself up some dinner as he waited for his laptop to start up.

His phone buzzed, as he read the text a smile spread on his face. He quickly texted back before pulling out his food. Homemade lasagna with a side of garlic toast. He loved having home cooked meals ready for him to heat up and enjoy at his convenience

With his food in hand he made his way back to the table where his laptop was ready for him to begin his task at hand

x+———————

Archie heard the all too familiar chime of the bells to Pops ring as he entered the familiar diner he basically grew up in

"Good Morning Mr. Andrews, I'm assuming you'd like your morning usual?" Pops asked as he approached the counter

Archie nodded "Yes please but please call me Archie" he let out a chuckle "Mr. Andrews was my father"

Pops smiled as he made Archie his cup of coffee "Of course son, here you are" he said setting the To-go cup on the counter along with a brown paper bag that contained a warm croissant

Archie smiled and gathered the belongings while placing money on the counter

"Thank you, Pops, you'll be able to make it to the reunion dinner tonight right?" Archie asked taking a sip of his coffee

Pops let out a chuckle "I may be old but I'm not dead, of course I'll be there. I haven't seen some of your old pals in almost 10 years"

Archie nodded "Me to Pops, me too. Well I better get going to work. See you tonight." Archie waved off before heading back out the door  
***With Jughead *****  
Jughead walked around his office at The Register, stuffing his bag with everything he'd need for this weekend's reunion it was ironic that he was reporting his own high school reunion. He only hoped that he'd live up to the expectations everyone was holding him too. He looked down at his phone

" You're coming to Pops tonight?" the text read

A grin grew as he texted back " Is that a question or an order."

A few seconds later he received another text " Depends what your answer is my partner can’t make it though " then before he could text back another text came through "Keep in mind I'm excited about our high school reunion and I love Pops food" she implied what his answer should be

Jughead shook his head in amusement and texted back "Yes I'm going to Pops tonight. Will you be off in time for us to go together or will you meet me there?"

He grabbed a backup camera and put it in his bag as he waited for her to text back

"I won't get back in Riverdale till 8 so I'll meet you at Pops"

Jughead texted back a quick okay and finished packing  
***With Veronica***  
"Mommy this is where you used to live?" Sawyer asked standing on the sidewalk as Veronica helped the bellhop unload their bags

"Well not at the hotel sweetie, but yes mommy lived in Riverdale when she was in high school"

The little boy looked around at his surroundings in awe

"And tonight, we are going to Pops" she said picking the little boy up

"Pops?" Sawyer tilted his head

Veronica nodded "Yes. I used to go there all the time with my friends. I'll let you have any milkshake you want. I'm telling you they are the best in the whole world"

Sawyer threw his arms up "Milkshake! Yay!"  
***Later***  
Reggie walked around Pops making small talk with the old classmates who had begun to arrive

He heard the bell ring and turned to see the next classmate who had arrived. It was Archie Andrews, quickly Reggie made his way over to talk to him

"Archie Andrews, long time no see" Reggie grinned

Archie turned and leaned back against the counter "Reggie Mantle. How are you?"

Reggie nodded "I'm great, life is good. I see your dad's construction business is really taking over building in Riverdale"

Archie nodded "Yeah, I don’t do much outside work anymore, mostly managing. I just wish Dad could have been here to see how much his business has grown"

They had a small beat of sad silence 

Reggie cleared his through “Yeah, the wife and kids should be here soon" Reggie said looking around the diner as more classmates continued to arrive more quickly

"How's that going for you?" Archie asked curious

Reggie had legally adopted Polly's twins 6 years ago, 2 years after they were married. It’s also when they changed their names from the crazy names the Farm had forced Polly to give them

Reggie nodded "Good, the kids are growing up little Jason has been begging Polly and I to let him play football and Hannah she wants to start cheerleading"

Archie laughed "That's interesting"

Reggie nodded "Tell me about it, this whole reunion has me thinking about how my life has definitely not turned out like I thought it would. In the beginning when Polly realized the farm was no good and left I just helping her out since Jason was one of my best friends. But helping with those kids and knowing everything Polly has been through made me realize life wasn't all about me. It made me mature, from there I fell in love and got married then adopted my dead friend's children. But honestly, they mean everything to me, I wouldn't have it any other way"

Archie shot him a smile. "Hey Jughead, is here!" he waved as the raven-haired man entered the establishment

Jughead walked over to them and smiled "Hey guys, how are you?"

Archie gave him a quick hug "How ya been Jug?"

Jughead nodded "Pretty good, work has been vicious but Im managing"

Reggie nodded "I feel ya, where's your other halves?"

Jughead smiled "Is it really appropriate to call them that? Anyways, one isn’t coming. The other is working out of town but will meet me here” he explained “Where is your family?”

"They'll be here soon; Polly and Betty are getting ready along with the kids" he explained

"Betty is in town?" Archie and Jughead said in unison

Reggie laughed nodding his head "Yes and luckily she's alone, I don't know if I could handle a whole week of that. I'm going to go socialize some more. I'll see you two later" Reggie waved walking off

After Jughead and Archie placed their orders to Pops, they turned and saw Veronica enter holding the hand of a small boy.

"Who is that with Ronnie?" Archie asked

Jughead looked at him and smirked "You haven't seen the girl in almost 8 years and the first thing you ask is who the kid is?"

Archie shrugged "You haven't seen her longer then I have, don't deny your thinking the same thing"

Jughead rolled his eyes "Let's go ask her then"

They pushed their selves up off the counter and made their way through the crowd toward the front where she was

"Archie and Jughead. I should have known you two would be here" Veronica smiled upon seeing them

Archie smiled "Long time no see Ronnie, how are you?" he said hugging her

"It's been so long" she said releasing him from the hug and moving to hug Jughead

"How are you guys? I hear you two stayed in your roots" she asked

Jughead nodded "Yes, although we don't see each other very often due to our schedules. I'm the head editor at The Register I'm actually reporting our reunion"

Veronica nodded "That's awesome Jug, what about you Archikins?"

Archie smiled at his old nickname "Taking over my dad's company"

Veronica nodded "Awesome, I've been busy with my fashion empire in Miami"

Archie glanced down at the boy ready to ask about him when he suddenly piped up "Aunt Betty!" he said happily darting across the room. The three of them watched as he ran and jumped into Betty’s awaiting arms. She picked him up and huggeed him tightly as she made her way over to them

"How's my boy?" she asked

He smiled "Great! Mommy says I can have a milkshake!"

Betty laughed "Well you are in for a treat because Pops has the best in the world"

"Betty" Jughead cut in

Catching her attention Betty looked at the two boys and smiled

"Jughead" she sighed setting Sawyer down and embracing Jughead in a hug

She turned to Archie "Hey Arch!" she smiled throwing her arms around his shoulders

"Hey Bets" he said hugging her back

"Mommy who are these guys?" Sawyer asked nervously clutching onto Veronicas arm

She smiled and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders

"This is mommy and Aunt Bettys best friends from high school, Jughead and Archie."

"Hi" the boy waved

"Archie and Jughead this is Sawyer Lodge my son" Veronica said happily

"Sawyer that's a unique name" Archie commented

"Betty helped picked it out, he's named in reference to one of the most iconic authors of all time" Veronica said proudly

"Mark Twain a very well-respected, timeless and intelligent author" Jughead noted

Betty smiled "Exactly why we picked it"

"We?" Archie asked raising an eyebrow

Veronica waved a hand "Betty and I, Sawyer will be 5 in 2 weeks, so about 6 years ago Betty and I were roommates in Miami together. My career was really starting to take off and I didn't have much time to date at all. Plus, I found that I quite preferred being alone. It aloud me to do things my way, but at the same time I really wanted to be a mom, so I thought to myself I'm an independent woman and this is the 21st century so I thought I can do it by myself"

Betty smiled and bent down to the boy's height "So we went to the 'Baby store' and I helped her go through tons of eligible baby making 'helpers' finally we found a profile that we both agreed was the perfect match" she said referring to a sperm bank

Veronica nodded "Yeah, B was thinking about doing the same thing until about 3 months later when she met lover boy and he moved her a 10 hour drive away from us"

Betty stood up and looked at her rolling her eyes

"Who's loverboy?" Jughead asked

"Oh, Jug do you listen to anything I tell you?" a smiling face asked as she approached them

"Cheryl? Oh my God how have you been?" Betty smiled hugging her

"Great, it's awesome to finally see you all. I feel like it's been forever" she smiled

"How was work?" Jughead asked giving her a hug

"Just the daily life of being a lawyer, but the traffic back to town was terrible" she said rolling her eyes "But it is great to finally see Veronica's adorable little sperm donor baby and Betty let me see the ring!" she smiled widely

Betty slowly rose her hand for Cheryl to exam the shimmering ring.

"God it's beautiful and so big!" Cheryl gushed

Betty smiled and brought her hand down

"Betty your engaged?" Archie asked

Betty nodded "Yeah his name is Drake his family owns one of the biggest hotel chains in Florida, the wedding is in about 3 months. "she explained "I'm just curious Cheryl, we haven't seen each other in 8 years. How do you know so much about Ronnie and me?" she asked

Cheryl shot her a grin "Our Niece is very gossipy, definitely a Blossom trait"

Veronica sighed "It's a shame that Kevin and Moose couldn't make it tonight"

"Will they make it to the reunion?" Archie asked

Betty nodded "Yeah, they had a big meeting with their adoption councilor, but they are flying out of LA tonight"

For the next few hours they all talked, drank milkshakes and caught up on their lives today.


End file.
